Items
.]] There are 601 items in Mount&Blade: Warband, categorized as armor, weapons, goods, and horses. While some items cannot be purchased or acquired by the player without using cheats, all available items may be placed into the player's inventory or equipped into one of nine equipment slots. Items All unequipped items are kept in the players Inventory. When starting you will only be able to carry about 18 items, increasing the Inventory Management skill will allow an extra 6 items, per rank, to be carried. Items in your inventory will also slow party movement speed on the world map, this can be countered by keeping a horse in your inventory to act as a pack mule. Stats *'Name:' the name of the item. *'Quantity Left/Maximum Quantity:' this tells you how much is left compared to the original purchased amount. As time passes, your party will consume your food until it is gone. If you run out of food, your party will suffer a morale penalty and your companions may openly criticize your leadership ability or threaten to leave. *'Sell price:' the price displayed is indicative of the sell price of the item in nearby cities and villages, but may not reflect the actual sell price obtained from a merchant. If you or one of your companions has the Trade skill, you can access price comparisons for local goods in a town's menu by selecting "Enter the Marketplace". *'Weight:' your party will travel slower based on the total weight of the items in your inventory. *'Morale bonus:' this tells you the morale bonus that a kind of food gives to your party. Only one bonus per kind of food applies (bonuses are not cumulative for additional items of the same type). You should always maintain a variety of foods to keep your soldiers happy. Note that while Flour, Wine, and Ale are consumable, they do not provide morale bonuses. Consumable items Food is required to feed troops and maintain morale, and more variety means higher morale. Some foods will age and spoil or rot over time, such as Pork, Chicken, and Beef. Alternatively, preserved foods like Smoked Fish and Dried Meat do not age. When food begins to go bad, the name will change to represent the age and condition of the food. This effect greatly reduces the value of the food, and at a certain point the item changes from consumable to non-consumable, making it useless. Food kept in your 'household inventory' (held by your wife in Warband) does not age. Note that as the quantity of an item reduces, its weight will remain the same. Some items have a quantity, but are not normally consumable and provide no morale boost. These goods are consumed at feasts. Non-consumable items Many of the items available in game are non-consumable trade goods. They exist in the game to be bought (or pillaged) and sold in order to make a profit. Many goods are also used by Productive Enterprises as base materials to be made into finished products. The majority of available items are equipment, including weapons, armor (helmets, body armor, gloves, boots), and horses. Category:Gameplay